1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a water-repellent film, and a substrate, a nozzle plate, an ink jet head, and an ink jet recording device, and more particularly, it relates to a method for manufacturing a water-repellent film using a coupling agent, and a substrate, a nozzle plate, an ink jet head and an ink jet recording device including a water-repellent film manufactured by the method for manufacturing a water-repellent film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink jet head used in an ink jet recording device, if an ink adheres to the surface of a nozzle plate, an ink droplet ejected from a nozzle may be affected to vary the direction of ejecting the ink droplet in some cases. If the ink adheres, it becomes difficult to allow an ink droplet to deposit in a prescribed position on a recording medium, which can be a cause of degradation of image quality.
Therefore, in order to improve the ejection performance by preventing an ink from adhering to the surface of a nozzle plate, or in order to improve the maintenance performance, various methods for forming a water-repellent film on the surface of a nozzle plate have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-030142 (PTL 1) below discloses that a plasma polymerized film is formed by using polyorganosiloxane, and particularly octamethyltrisiloxane, as a main raw material and then a water-repellent film is formed therefrom by using a coupling agent.